Senja Bersamamu
by Aurora Mi Yu
Summary: Curahan hati Lee ketika senja / /'Tawanya mampu menghipnotis mataku untuk selalu melihatnya. Senyum itu tidak pernah terlepas ketika bersama malaikatnya, Si kecil Hyuga yang cantik'


**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Senja Bersamamu.**

 **Pairing : Rock lee, Tenten and Hyuga Neji**

 **WARNING**

 **AU, OOC, TYPOS Dan yang tidak di kehendaki**

 **Happy Reading**

Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari pemandangan itu, Ketika senja dengan sinar jingganya menjadi panaroma tercantik, menjadi backround wanita itu.

Ya, aku selalu suka, caranya ketika wanita itu tersenyum di antara sinar sore. Tawanya mampu menghipnotis mataku untuk selalu melihatnya. Senyum itu tidak pernah terlepas ketika bersama malaikatnya, Si kecil Hyuga yang cantik.

Aku masih ingat saat itu, Saat kita masih menyandang status genin. Aku masih tergila-gila mengejar gadis musim semi, Haruno sakura. Mengabaikan dirimu. dan menganggapmu sebatas teman, lucu memang. kenyataannya kau juga begitu.

Kau, aku, dan dia, si jenius Hyuga Neji. Kita satu tim bersama Guy sensei. sungguh tidak ada yang membuatku lebih bahagia saat bersama kalian.

Setiap detik ketika bersama kalian, aku menemukan keluarga baru dalam hidupku. Aku sangat senang ketika kau marah, karna sikap konyolku, ucapan datar Neji dan semangat yang selalu menggebu-gebu Guy sensei.

Lambat laun aku sadar, kau dan Neji memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, perasaan yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Dan di saat itu pula aku juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Neji. Kami berdua Mencintaimu.

Aku tidak pernah tau cinta siapa di antara kami yang paling besar, entah Neji dengan kejeniusan dan sikap dinginnya, atau aku dengan sejuta kekonyolanku. tapi apapun itu Neji selalu tau bagaimana menunjukan perasaannya tanpa kata-kata.

Kau begitu bahagia Tenten, tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihatmu jauh lebih bahagia ketika neji bersamamu. Seharusnya kau lihat bagaiman khawatirnya neji saat kau tak sadarkan diri karna musuh. Atau pada saat ujian chunin. Saat kau kalah dari Temari yang sekarang menjadi istri Shikamaru. dan seandainya kau tau bagaimana Neji mencoba membunuhku saat mencoba menggodamu, seharusnya kau lihat wajah merahnya.

Aku bisa melihat cemburu yang luar biasa dari matanya, Namun, saat itu neji masih terlalu enggan menyatakannya, ia masih ingin membuktikan bahwa takdir tidak dapat di ubah.

Aku dengan setiap kekonyolanku memperhatikanmu, Senyummu, tawamu bahkan ekspresi aneh mu saat fakta baru yang baru kau ketahui. Kau benar-benar senja terindah.

Saat itu, Aku baru pulang mengunjungi Naruto, tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mu. tidak sendirian, kau bersama Neji dengan jarak yang dekat, cukup dekat sampai tak ada lagi jarak antara kedua bibir kalian. Aku semakin yakin bahwa kalian benar-benar saling mencintai. yang dapat ku lakukan, hanya menjadi sahabat yang baik. aku ikut bahagia tenten, sungguh aku ikut bahagia. dan air mata yang jatuh, itu karna naruto menceritakan cerita sedih tadi. sungguh. aku tidak berbohong.

Baiklah aku sangat cemburu.

Sampai saat itu tiba, dimana saat perang Ninja mengakhiri semuanya, senyum itu, tawa itu. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah itu, aku bahkan tidak menahan airmata ku jatuh, tapi kau tetap kuat, kau menahannya, meski terlihat jelas matamu menjerit saat serangan biju mengenai Neji.

ya, Neji meninggalkan kita untuk selama-lamanya.

Kau tau Tenten, setiap hari aku berusaha membuatmu tertawa dengan kekonyolanku, berusaha mengembalikan Tenten ku yang tersenyum, tetap menyembunyikan jeritan di hatimu, kau tetap tertawa namun aku tau kau menangis di dalamnya.

Untuk beberapa saat aku merindukan Neji, sungguh. Seharusnya aku bertanya bagaimana membuatmu tertawa sebelum ia pergi.

Namun tetap saja, semakin aku berusaha. Aku gagal.

Hingga sore itu, Kau terlihat begitu cemas, tidak, kau lebih terlihat bahagia. aku sendiri bingung bagaimana menggambarkan ekspresi mu itu.

Maaf, aku mengikutimu. Memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Memperhatikan langkahmu yang begitu tergesah-gesah.

kekhawatiranku memuncak ketika kau berhenti di Rumah sakit konoha, Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Neji, jika aku tidak bisa menjagamu. bahkan tau kau sakit saja tidak. Aku begitu menghawatirkanmu Tenten.

Tapi aku salah. Hasil diagnosa Sakura membuat ku seperti di tinju olehnya.

"Tenten-chan kau hamil"

Demi apapun itu, aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang ku dengar, seperti ada yang bergerumuh hebat di dadaku.

Dari atas pohon itu, aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum dan menangis dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku bingung harus bertanya pada siapa saat itu, aku tidak tau kau senang atau sedih. Aku tidak jenius seperti Neji.

tapi sesaat aku tau kau begitu bahagia. Dengan lembut kau membelai perutmu yang masih rata, dan mengucapkan namanya di sela tangisanmu 'Neji-Kun'

Kau tau tenten, Saat itu aku bersedia menukarkan posisi Neji di alam sana. Hanya untuk mu bahagia. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari pada kebahagiaanmu.

'Kau cantik, seperti biasa' ingin sekali kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutku. Aku selalu menyukai Dua cepolmu, dan kau jauh lebih cantik saat pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

Kau tertawa bersama mereka, tersenyum di setiap kesempatan. aku tau, sepintas mataku menangkap sekali lagi kau mengelus perutmu. Kau merindukan Neji. Aku juga.

Hingga saat itu, Hinata mengetahui kehamilanmu. Ia bahagia dan tetap merahasiakan ayah dari Hyuga kecil itu.

Dan mereka menyadarinya, Janin itu Seorang Hyuga.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil bayiku, Aku tidak akan kehilangan lagi" lirih, namun begitu jelas kau bersungguh-sunggu mengatakan itu, Saat hinata memberi tahumu tentang tradisi Hyuga.

Hiashi, berniat mengambil hak asuh bayi mu. dan membesarkannya sebagai seorang Hyuga. Kau terang-terangan menentangnya.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku memberanikan diri berterus terang padamu. Aku bersedia menjadi ayah dari bayimu.

Aku tidak percaya, sungguh.

Kau menerimanya.

Sampai, hari itu tiba. Hari dimana aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, Kau tau betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. Ini lebih membahagiakan saat sasuke kembali ke desa. Aku benar-benar bahagia tenten.

Aku ada di samping mu, Menggenggam tanganmu, menjadi semangatmu saat kau berusaha dengan seluruh hidupmu. Hingga nama itu terucap. Dengan keringat di seluruh tubuhmu, kai meneriaki namanya.

"NEJIIIIIII"

Tetap bagaimana pun aku tidak pernah ada di hatimu.

ini bukan saatnya menangisi itu. Tepat setelahnya tangisan itu terdengar. Tangisan yang membiat aku kembali menangis bahagia.

Anak mu lahir, Neji.

Senyuman itu kembali, senyuman yang selalu ku rindukan selama ini. aku sangat berharap dia ada bersama kita. melihatmu memeluk bayi kecil itu dengan protective nya.

'Miyu' Begitu kau memberi nama gadis kita. aku bahkan tidak pernah berfikir apa lagi yang bisa membahagiakan selain ini.

Semua sirna seketika.

Penjaga klan Hyuga secara paksa membawa bayi kita, kau bersusah payah bangkit dan melawan, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang baru saja kau alami. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bertarung begitu kerasnya.

Maaf, karna aku tidak begitu kuat melindungi Miyu saat itu.

Kau tidak pernah memperdulikan dirimu sendiri. Kau terus menunggu di depan pintu Ketua klan itu, Rumah paman Neji, ayah Hinata.

"Ku mohon kembalikan putri ku, Aku hanya ingin putri ku, kembalikan dia.."

Aku begitu marah melihatmu hancur. aku memohon kepada Hokage untuk itu. Namun tak ada satupun yang bisa membantu. Tradisi Hyuga tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Bahkan Hinata gagal membujuk ayahnya, yang saat itu tengah mengandung.

Kami semua hancur, Melihatmu terus menangis di depan gerbang Itu, Kau begitu berantakan.

Kumohon Tenten, jangan seperti itu. Apa yang harus ku katakan kepada Neji nanti?.

"Sampai mati aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini, Kembalikan putri ku, kumohon tuan Hiashi kembalikan putriku"

ku mohon tenten hentikan tangisan itu, Sungguh aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, tolong jangan membuatku semakin hancur lagi.

Empat hari kau menolak makan, kau menolak berpindah dari tempatmu. Hingga hari itu, kau bahkan tidak sanggup lagi mengangkat tubuhmu. Namun air matamu masih menetes dan bibirmu bergumam, memanggil namanya.

" Neji.. Putri kita...Kumohon neji, Putri kita, Neji bantu aku.."

Kau terus menangis di saat kau terjaga, keadaan mu menghancurkan ku Tenten.

Cinta seorang ibu meluluhkan segalanya.

Saat senja di hari itu, Hyuga Hiashi datang membawa Miyu kembali. kau kembali tersenyum. senyuman itu begitu menghangatkan. bahkan saat bayi kita menangis rasanya seperti Ribuan bunga mekar dengan indahnya.

Neji datang dan menangis, ia bahkan menyembah kepada Hiashi.

Mimpi itu terus di alaminya beberapa hari setelah mereka membawa Miyu. Terimakasih Neji.

"Kau boleh mengunjunginya kapanpun kau mau, tapi ia tetap harus di besarkan menjadi seorang Hyuga"

Seketika itu kau sadar, Ini demi kebaikan Miyu. dengan berat hati kau menyetujuinya.

Setelah itu tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan. Kau, aku dan Hyuga Miyu. Putriku, kau dan Neji.

Seperti sekarang, Senyum itu terukir dan melambai ke arahku. senja hampir berganti malam. Kaki kecilnya berlari ke arahku.

"Papa, bolehkah kita bermain sampai malam?"

"Mama bilang tidak boleh, Kau mau kakek Hiashi memarahimu"

"Tapi..."

"Yosh, besok papa akan mengajakmu ke festifal sakura, tapi kita harus pulang sekarang, Bagaimana?"

"Janji?"

"Papa janji"

Senja begitu indah setiap harinya, Senyum Tenten bahkan tak pernah luntur sejak Miyu datang. Kami berjalan bergandengan melewati sinar Jingganya. Sebuah keluarga yang sempurna untukku.

Sungguh, ini sudah lebih cukup dari apapun. Aku tidak akan mencoba menggantikan posisi Neji di hati mu Tenten, dan aku juga tidak pernah berniat menggantikan Posisi Neji sebagai ayahnya.

Cukup menjadi pelindung kalian, malaikatku.

"Papa, Bolehkah kita mengunjungi tou-san besok?"

"Tentu Miyu sayang"

Demi alis tebalku, Aku mencintai Kalian berdua.

 **A/N : Ini fanfiction pertamaku setelah beberapa bulan ini hobi baca fanfiction. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba bisa kefikiran buat Pairing Rock Lee.**

 **Mohon sangat untuk Review nya. Aku Author baru.**

 **Terima segala macam kritikan :)**


End file.
